Once Upon An Unexpected Meeting
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Puck's POV on when the Sisters Grimm arrived in Ferryport Landing and what I think he thought of Sabrina. really OOC. my first Puckbrina fic!


**Once Upon An Unexpected Meeting**

**Puck's view on Sabrina's arrival in Ferryport Landing. Puck/Sabrina obviously. My first fic!**

_Puck's POV 1__st__ person view_

So it's raining again, like it is most of the time in this stinking town, and once again I find myself in need of entertainment.

Maybe the old lady will provide me with some amusement.

"Ah I hate Ferryport Landing," I mutter as I walk through the trees.

Of course I can't fly in the rain, which sucks, so like a mortal I have to walk to the old lady's house.

But when I get there I find something unexpected.

Two girls get out of the fire-trap the old lady calls a car, one with dark hair and pigtails, looking amazed and happy, and the other…

I stop. I stare.

The girl…she is absolutely breath-taking!

The way her long blonde hair falls into her eyes, the shifty nature of her eyes as she tucks the hair behind her ear, her perfect skin and aggressive expression on her beautiful face –

Woah woah WOAH!

Hold up there Pucky boy!

Since when do I think that way about girls? Since when do I think that way about anything?

And I don't even know this girl!

My mind tells me someone's looking at me. My gaze snaps up and I meet the eyes of the blonde angel. She's looking right at me! How can she see me?

Then her gaze moves onto the trees next to me, and she frowns, then looks away.

I breathe out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She didn't see me.

Never in my life has anything made my heart pound as loudly as it did when she looked at me.

But the question is…why?

I have to find out more about this girl.

So I sneak closer, listening through the walls of the big house.

I can hear them moving about the house, and I almost scream with frustration.

The angel hasn't spoken yet, I need to hear her voice!

I follow the sounds to the dining room and I hear raised voices.

It's her voice I'm sure of it!

It must be, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life.

I sneak a peek through the window and see her angelic face alight with rage.

She looks pretty when she's angry.

I see unshed tears in her eyes and it makes me angry at the old lady for causing her pain.

She's shouting at the old lady, saying she doesn't believe she's her grandmother.

My heart falls. She's a Grimm?

She's related to the old lady?

Which means she'd know all about Everafters, and all about me. She'd want to stay away from me.

For some reason this thought makes me sad.

With a final shout she drags the other girl, who I assume to be her sister, away upstairs.

I follow them and hear the two arguing.

Needing to see my angel again I blow a few notes in my flute.

My minions immediately came to me.

"Go up to her room, by the window," I order them.

They fly up as I play my flute.

Soon enough she come to the window, her eyes shining with wonder at my pixies.

"Beautiful," I whisper.

She's about to open the window when the damn Canis comes storming in and shuts it.

The nerve! I would never hurt her!

I realise I still don't know her name.

Then the little girl addresses her.

"Let's give her a chance Sabrina," she says.

"Not likely." My angel replies stiffly.

Sabrina.

Sabrina Grimm.

For some reason, that's my new favourite name.

It's beautiful. Just like the rest of her.

I have to get her to notice me. To never forget me. But how?

"I'll figure that out later, right now I should get back," I grumble.

Going back to the trees, I look back at her window.

I start as I see her eyes fixed on me, then relax as her gaze moves on again.

How does she keep doing that?

I push it aside for now, and head back to my fortress in the trees.

Sabrina.

I smile for the first time in centuries.

Sabrina Grimm. The most beautiful girl in the world.

"I wonder if I can ever make her mine." I mutter.

**Voila! She is finished! This is my first attempt at something like this and I think it turned out pretty well, but what do you think? please review! **


End file.
